Potato-Man
Potato-Man : The Comical Adventures: Vol 1. & Banana-Man, '''is a special edition adventure comic book published by HeartMart Comics Inc. It was written and created by entrepreneur Vic Pennie. '''Plot A plucky fan of heroic Potato-Man legend, Christian 'Chris' McRipe at the beginning of the comic is serving as a narrorator, who studies the history of his all time Mashland and media idol and plans one day to become Potato-Man's loyal partner sidekick. But McRipe believes it will never happen. Though as to being alone in McRipe's home, Chris sets up big plans. Potato-Man tries to get another day of relaxation for all of his efforts. He is awakened by a knock on his door while Sarah, his wife fixes her self, a hot chocolate cup for the morining while in her gown, Ms. Pancake as a mail lady, knocks on the Mashmine's home Later at Turquoise Tropic Island , where he meets Tina, one of Lays' friends who is working out, excersizing and daily show star pineapple finds Christian is stalking Lays and is believing mistakenly he could be some spy do to his noir outfit as a disguise. Weirdly, Chris' actions is gotten him to act weirdly. Because Tina has seen him often. Tina tells Lays about Chris who is seemingly unknown to them. Lays heads to the gym and finds a exercising and treadmill running McRipe with his headphones on. But when he pushes the button under a mega speed treadmill speed, McRipe trips and flies off terrified about to hit something. Lays catches him clumbsy enough with a giant net, Chris lands in the net however a bit dizzy in the process, believing to be a bit overwhelmed meeting Lays at the time. Chris and Lays happily greet eachother and Chris wants to get to the point about becoming his sidekick and 1# fan. Stomping and commotion happens outside at the pool and rainforests of the island, Lays rushes outside to find out what the commotion was, as Chris eagerly follows him outside and find a angered killer Laundroman. Who to find and hunt Lays down. Lays however does not notice who Laundroman is, but realizes again. He starts joking around with Laundroman, while Chris is a bit worried. Laundroman angrily gets offended by Lays' joke and automatically grabs him and puts him inside his opener, hoping Lays dies in the toxic fluid-water inside, Lays can't get out. Chris is too hopeless to go against Laundromat. But not only, does he. Or Lays is dead inside. Chris plots a way to stop Laundromat from his next evil scheme to dominate the island and Waterlands. Chris rushes to Tina, who next he falls in a bit of love with to get Lays' adress to his home. Chris rushes to the house and knocks. Sarah overhears Lays' burial defeat of Laundromat however from TV, or their friends. Sarah discusses with Chris on what they should do. Mac their friend builds a mega-upgraded submarine called the "Aeromarine" to search under the pure waters where Lays could be held and possibly where Laundromat's lair is. More added later...